Rachel "Rach" Ackermann
Besides, you're only in trouble if you get caught. -Rachel Ackermann to Jess McCann Appearance Shoulder length, straight, black hair with layers, recently dyed dark navy blue. Smallish blue-gray eyes, slightly tanned dry skin with cool undertones. Average body figure, with a little bit of a tummy. Slightly taller than average, coming in at 4’10 as a first year and growing to 5’6 by the time her Hogwarts years are over. Starts out completely terrible at makeup and never gets that much better, but can do a number of beautiful and complex hairstyles on herself and others. She probably has a number of scratches on her at any given time, due to the amount of adventuring she does, and her cat who seems to think she is a scratching pad. Whenever she wants her hair to be in a tight bun, it always turns out flawlessly messy, but when she attempts a messy bun or a loose ponytail, it never turns out looking right. Besides the classic bun look, Rachel can be seen either with her hair in some sort of braids, or a half-up, half-down style. Usually a combination of both. Due to one of her adventures during the Christmas break of second year, she has a fiendyfyre scar on her left arm and a “werewolf” scratch on her face. Both of these are constantly covered up with makeup. The makeup is obvious, though the scars are not. Personality Bubbly, talkative, and energetic, like a golden retriever when their owner gets home. Easily excitable, especially over things that people don’t particularly care about. Doesn’t have a lot of focus on things that she doesn’t care about, which is a lot of things. Can get lost for hours inside an art museum or while painting, because that’s her passion. The kind of person to lead a chant at a sports game and cry when her team loses. Can talk to anyone and everyone, but never shares too much. Not too good at reading emotions of people that she isn’t close to, but she can read her friends and family like an open book. Cares deeply about nearly everyone and can’t entirely explain why. As a first born, she has a tendency to be a leader, but doesn’t fit into the stereotype of following rules. Even though it doesn’t seem like it on the surface, she does have the ability to think analytically, care deeply, and be quiet when needed. Background Rachel grew up in a small house with a classic family at the end of the cul-de-sac, where her family would host parties of all kinds. This loud, always-busy family led into her anxieties whenever things are, as Rachel describes them, "just too much". Because her early childhood was filled with loud noises, she can't stand people yelling at her, and when she needs quiet, she will do almost anything to get it. She would talk to her family about superficial things when she was younger, but as she grew up and went to Hogwarts, she started sharing some anxieties and fears that most teenage girls also had, and her father was quite helpful in telling her and her two brothers that everything would be all right. She claims that she taught her two brothers, Bennett and Shaun, “everything they know”. Shaun, born eleven minutes before Bennett, misses his sister more than he lets on, while Bennett is open about his emotions about his sister leaving. First Year at Hogwarts Rachel's first year at Hogwarts was just like most everyone's first year- she made some friends, had some drama, threw some birthday parties, and joined some clubs. One of the first people Rachel met when going to Hogwarts was Jess McCann. The two girls met in the Leaky Cauldron while waiting to go to summer camp, and the two became inseparable since. To date, the two of them have had 5 1/2 sleepovers, 9 snowball fights, 3 pillow fights, 1 water fight when Jess somehow clogged the sink in the bathroom, 12 popcorn nights, over 25 pictures of the two of them taken/drawn by Rach, one real fight, and too many inside jokes to count. The two girls may be found in the library, planning pranks, or in the girl's dormitory, sharing secrets. Or, of course, in the hospital wing, because somehow, one of them is always injured. Along with Jess, Rachel also met another friend during her first few classes- Eliot Barrett. The two of them absolutely love talking to each other, whether face-to-face or by owl. He's joined in with quite a few of the girl's snowball fights and popcorn nights, though the two girls would relentlessly pelt him with the popcorn kernels. In her first year, she also met, and nearly immediately despised, Ben Green. Even though Jess doesn't believe her, Rachel knows that he's up to something. She tries to keep her cool around him, but he seems to get on her every last nerve. Him, and that stupid notebook of his, which is definitely hiding something bad. Even if no one believes her- because let's be fair, she has no proof- she wants to get to the bottom of it, by any means necessary. This mission of hers is putting her way over her head, and she knows it, but it's too deep to stop now. She may have apologized, but it's not over. She knows he's winning the battles, but she plans to win the war. Category:Students Category:Class of 2026 Category:Characters Category:Half-bloods Category:Females Category:Gryffindors